Christmas Eve with You
by besajoy
Summary: Ketika malam natal terasa berbeda di tahun ini bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun karena ditinggalkan orang yang tersayang. Namun apakah malam natal tersebut benar-benar berbeda tanpa kehadirannya? (LMAO what kind of this summary) / KyuMin / Special Christmas XD


Title: Christmas Eve with You.

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Romance, family, angst, fluff (?) idk XD

Rating: T

Cast:

- Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.

Summary: Ketika malam natal terasa berbeda di tahun ini bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun karena ditinggalkan orang yang tersayang. Namun apakah malam natal tersebut benar-benar berbeda tanpa kehadirannya? (LMAO what kind of this summary)

Warning: YAOI (in the past LOL) and brothership. Full of the exaggerated words XD.

A/N: This has 4,621 words and 13 pages in Microsoft Word lol. Yeah 13 pages XD This is made for Christmas, well special edition indeed LOL. Even though honestly I don't celebrate it because I am Moslem. So, if this is so bad I am so sorry. I just wanna write this because my idea LOL.

And also, this has such a linkage to my previous short story, a.k.a Failed Healing Time, so better if you read it before. But this is not a sequel of it. So it's not a problem if you don't read it before. But yeah, better if you do. LOL.

Well done. Enjoy XD

* * *

><p>Angin semilir yang berhembus dari <em>air conditioner<em> yang terpasang di dalam sebuah toko swalayan menyambut kedatangan dua orang _namja_ yang memasuki toko itu. Keduanya mengenakan jaket dan topi dengan warna yang berbeda, masker, serta kacamata hitam, sehingga jati diri mereka tidak terlihat dari luar, bak teroris. Beberapa langkah setelah masuk salah satu dari mereka menghentikan langkah yang lain dan mereka pun saling berhadapan.

"Kyu, kau belanja pernak-pernik untuk dekorasi natal ya. Aku mau belanja bahan masak untuk natal nanti," ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang bertubuh lebih pendek seraya berbisik.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Kyu itu mengangguk. "Oke, Wook," sahutnya dengan bisikan pula.

"Hei! Panggil aku _hyung_!" pekik _namja_ yang dipanggil Wook tadi walau masih tanpa suara.

"Jangan berdebat disini. Sudah sana, cepat!"

"Hei!"

Mereka memang artis terkenal di Korea Selatan, yang merupakan anggota _boyband_ yang cukup ternama pula, yaitu Super Junior. Kedua _magnae_ yaitu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang mengunjungi toko swalayan ini untuk membeli keperluan untuk natal nanti, dan kini Ryeowook sudah memulai terlebih dahulu perburuannya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian, walau dengan elitnya karena ia sempat memprotes Kyuhyun lantaran berbuat tidak sopan padanya meski hanya pekikan singkat.

Namun Kyuhyun pun tidak peduli. Ia memulai juga pencariannya mendapatkan pernak-pernik untuk dekorasi natal. Ia mengambil keranjang belanja di dekatnya dan kemudian kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari untuk melihat bagian toko yang menyediakan barang-barang itu. Setelah ia mengetahuinya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk pergi ke tempat yang dituju.

Pasar swalayan saat ini cukup ramai, apalagi di bagian toko yang menyediakan barang-barang yang berbau natal. Kyuhyun sempat melihat sepintas orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga saat ia berjalan, namun ia bersikap tak acuh. Hingga saat ia tiba di bagian toko yang menjadi tujuannya pun, ia mendapat tatapan curiga dari orang lain, namun ia lebih memilih untuk melihat pernak-pernik yang terpajang di dinding-dinding toko.

_Seandainya saja Sungminnie ada di sini_…

Hati Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berbisik. Dan di saat itu pula pikirannya melayang ke masa dimana ia bersama orang yang ia sebut tadi berbelanja keperluan natal bersama. Orang itu—mantan kekasihnya. Mantan kekasih sesama jenisnya yang juga merupakan anggota _boyband_-nya, Sungmin.

"_Ayo Kyunnie, jangan disitu saja! Ayo kita belanja!"_

Dimana pada saat-saat Kyuhyun tengah memandang pernak-pernik natal dengan takjub, Sungmin menggeretnya paksa seraya berseru dengan wajah ceria agar ia menghentikan lamunannya dan segera memulai perburuan dekorasi natal.

Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun harus menghentikan lamunan itu sendiri. Bukan lamunan tentang hal-hal yang berbau dekorasi natal yang terpampang di depan sana tapi orang yang biasa menemaninya untuk mengambil barang-barang itu saat ini, yang kini sudah tidak berada di sisinya.

_Lupakan_.

Kyuhyun membatin lagi seraya menggeleng. Ia harus segera memulihkan rasa perih yang tiba-tiba saja terasa di hatinya sebelum berlanjut. Ia lalu berjalan kembali mendekati tempat dimana pernak-pernik natal dipajang.

Tangannya tergerak mengambil salah satu bungkusan yang berisi lonceng-lonceng di dalamnya. Ia memandangi sejenak lonceng itu.

"_Ah! Lihat ini, Kyu! Loncengnya lucu, ya!"_

_Treng… Treng…_

Ia teringat di pikirannya ketika Sungmin yang masih di sampingnya kala dulu mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang berisi lonceng lalu ia berceloteh seperti itu padanya dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan, lalu dimainkannya sehingga lonceng itu berbunyi. Ia pun masih ingat bagaimana wajah cerianya saat itu, senyum imutnya, dan mata _foxy_-nya yang bersinar itu mengarah pada mata elangnya.

Dan tangan Kyuhyun segera melemparkan lonceng yang terbungkus itu ke keranjang yang ia pegang di tangannya yang lain untuk membuyarkan lamunannya yang kembali datang.

_Tidak. Tidak boleh._

Ia menghela nafas berat, berusaha membuang rasa sesak yang mulai menghimpit dadanya. Padahal tadi ia melihat lonceng itu hanya berniat untuk mempertimbangkan bagus atau tidaknya, tapi pikirannya malah kembali melayang kemana-mana.

Kakinya kembali bergerak melangkah, sementara indra penglihatannya mulai kembali memperhatikan barang-barang yang tersedia dengan seksama. Kedua matanya berhenti pada satu titik, yaitu satu paket lampu hias untuk pohon natal. Karena tertarik, ia mengambil lampu itu.

"_Kyunnie, aku pasang lampu-lampunya, ya!"_

"_Hati-hati tersetrum, Minnie!"_

"_Oke, Kyu!"_

Di kala itu Sungmin kemudian memasang lampu-lampu kecil yang ia ambil dari bungkusan plastik yang tergeletak di lantai di sudut-sudut dedaunan pohon cemara. Aura bahagia sangat terpancar di wajahnya saat itu.

Seandainya ia bisa melihatnya lagi untuk tahun ini.

Seandainya…

Tapi itu hanya andai dan ketika Kyuhyun sadari itu, lagi-lagi hatinya merasa nyeri. Ia tersenyum miris.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang tengah memperhatikannya.

_Sungmin…_

Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia begitu kaget saat melihat siapa yang berada di sebelahnya.

Ternyata… Bukan Sungmin. Hanya orang asing yang tengah menatapnya dengan—lagi-lagi—curiga.

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menjauh seraya memasukkan lampu-lampu natal yang tadi dipegangnya ke keranjangnya. Ia tidak ingin disangka teroris atau perampok karena apa yang ia kenakan yang sangat menutupi tubuhnya itu.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun belanja dengan terburu-buru tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Ia hanya mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan tanpa dipertimbangkan lagi dua kali.

Karena ia rasa jiwanya mulai tidak beres.

—o0o—

Menjelang hari natal, semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai hal untuk perayaan menyambut hari itu, termasuk para anggota _boyband_ Super Junior yang tinggal di dalam _dorm_ mereka. Mumpung jadwal mereka sedang kosong mereka mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk natal nanti. Ada yang mendekorasi ruangan, ada yang menyiapkan berbagai makanan dan minuman, ada yang beres-beres ruangan, dan ada pula yang menghias pohon natal.

Kyuhyun sendiri mendapat bagian menghias pohon natal Super Junior. Ia sudah berdiri di depan pohon cemara dan sudah siap untuk menyulapnya menjadi pohon natal. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, lagi-lagi ia mendapat pekerjaan seperti ini menjelang natal. Namun ada yang berbeda di tahun ini. Ia mendekorasinya sendirian, tidak bersama mantan kekasihnya.

Menyadari hal itu lagi, hati Kyuhyun serasa terhempas ke Antartika.

Semuanya memang tidak akan sama lagi. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Mantan kekasihnya itu sudah meninggalkannya dan sekarang sudah memulai hidup baru bersama istrinya di rumah mereka sendiri. Akan tetapi rasa perih itu tak kunjung hilang. Sesak itu pun masih tersisa di rongga dadanya. Apalagi untuk saat ini, kesendirian begitu terasa baginya. Begitu berat rasanya.

Tapi Kyuhyun pun sadar, bahwa seberat apapun ia untuk merelakan keadaan, tetap saja keadaan ini terjadi.

Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat untuk mengakhiri lamunannya, dan segera bergerak jongkok untuk membuka bungkus plastik yang berisi pernak-pernik yang akan digunakan untuk menghias pohon natal yang dibeli olehnya sendiri. Tangannya kemudian meraih lampu-lampu natal untuk dipasang.

"_Kyunnie, aku pasang lampu-lampunya, ya!" seru Sungmin dengan antusiasnya._

_Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil bungkusan yang berisi pernak-pernik berbentuk bintang berwarna emas lantas menoleh ke arah Sungmin."Hati-hati tersetrum, Minnie!" komandonya._

"_Oke, Kyu!" sahut Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun berdiri dan hendak memasang bintang-bintang yang ia pegang. Ia kemudian segera memasang lilitan kabel yang menggantungi lampu-lampu natal kecil dengan hati-hati di sekitar pohon cemara._

_Seraya memegangi bintang yang sudah terlepas dari bungkusnya, Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin lekat-lekat. Ekspresi bahagia yang jelas terpancar ketika ia bekerja sungguh menghangatkan hatinya. Ia memang senang sekali melihat orang terkasihnya itu bahagia, apalagi menjelang hari sakral bagi agama mereka seperti itu._

_Kamu itu seperti bintang ini, Minnie. Selalu bersinar di hatiku…_

_Hatinya berbisik demikian kala ia melihat bintang yang berada di telapak tangannya sejenak sebelum kembali memandangi Sungmin._

_Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata benar saja. "Hei Kyu, aku tahu aku ini imut, tapi berhenti menatapku seperti itu dan cepatlah bekerja!" titahnya dengan nada ketus._

_Namun seketus-ketusnya Sungmin tetap tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Kyuhyun. Baginya, Sungmin tetap saja imut. "Siap, kapten!" sahutnya seraya memasang pose hormat pada Sungmin dan tersenyum lebar._

Tapi sekarang Kyuhyunlah yang harus memasang lampu-lampu itu. Ia tahu betul mengapa. Maka dari itu tangannya terasa berat ketika mengatur kabel di dedaunan cemara itu. Ia pun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan setengah sadar.

Dan ketika memori itu kembali terlintas di otaknya, hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

Kyuhyun masih melakukan pekerjaannya mendekorasi pohon. Ia kembali berjongkok dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bungkus plastik belanjaan. Kedua matanya menangkap siluet bintang di dalam sana. Ia lantas mengambilnya.

_Kau memang seperti bintang, Minnie. Selalu bersinar tapi keberadaanmu nun jauh disana…_

Lagi-lagi hati Kyuhyun berbisik pedih. Membuat kedua matanya mendadak terasa panas. Rongga dadanya pun serasa tercekik.

Semuanya tidak sama lagi seperti dulu.

"Hei Kyu. Mau kubantu?" tiba-tiba telinga Kyuhyun menangkap suara orang yang berbicara padanya. Ia segera mendongak. "Teukie _hyung_," ucapnya yang masih setengah kaget melihat sang _leader_ grup, Leeteuk, sudah berjongkok di depannya.

"Iya, Kyunnie. Kubantu, ya? Daripada kau sendirian yang menghias," ucap Leeteuk seraya tersenyum membujuk.

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah, _hyung_," ucapnya seraya ikut menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas.

"Yang tersisa apa saja, ya? Hmm…" gumam Leeteuk yang melihat isi bungkus plastik belanjaan Kyuhyun yang sudah dipastikan berisi pernak-pernik untuk dekorasi pohon natal. "Masih banyak, ya…" lanjutnya yang berceloteh sendiri. Ia kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke sana guna mengambil salah satu diantara pernak-pernik itu.

"Aku pasang ini, ya?" tanya Leeteuk yang kini memegang bungkusan yang berisi bola-bola dengan berbagai warna.

_Ah, bola-bola itu…_

Kyuhyun ingat bahwa biasanya Sungminlah yang memasangnya.

"Iya, _hyung_," ucapnya. Leeteuk lalu beranjak berdiri dan mulai melakukan apa yang hendak ia lakukan.

"_Wah… Bola-bolanya bagus… Warna-warni…" gumam Sungmin yang baru saja mengambil bola-bola natal dari dalam kantung plastik seraya menatap pernak-pernik pohon natal itu lekat-lekat._

_Kyuhyun yang masih asyik menata pernak-pernik bintang di dedaunan pohon cemara menengok ke arah Sungmin. Wajah sumringahnya persis sekali seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat es krim gratis. "Jangan dilihat saja, cepat sana pasang," suruhnya. Walau sesungguhnya ia sangat menyukai ekspresi Sungmin yang sungguh menggemaskan itu._

_Mendengar perintah itu Sungmin merengut sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Iya iya, kau ini cerewet," keluhnya kesal. Ia beranjak berdiri dan segera memasang bola-bola natal itu. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya berdecak heran sendiri. Orang terkasihnya itu bahkan lebih tua darinya lebih dari setahun, tapi tingkahnya bahkan seperti anak-anak._

"Hei Kyu, jangan melamun," ucapan Leeteuk itu sukses menyentak Kyuhyun yang pikirannya tengah menjelajah kemana-mana sejak ia melihat bola-bola natal yang tengah diambil alih oleh kakak tertua itu.

"Ah tidak, _hyung_. Aku tidak melamun," sangkal Kyuhyun seraya beranjak berdiri untuk menaruh bintang-bintang yang ia pegang di dedaunan pohon cemara.

Leeteuk tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia tahu _magnae_ kecilnya itu berbohong, karena ia sempat memergoki Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Memikirkan Sungmin, hm?" tanyanya yang sengaja menyebut nama mantan kekasih Kyuhyun itu untuk menyinggungnya. Untuk itulah mengapa Leeteuk berniat untuk membantu Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia memahami perasaan Kyuhyun yang tengah dilanda rasa kesendirian, karena di tahun-tahun sebelumnya _magnae_ itu selalu bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya bahkan untuk mendekorasi pohon natal Super Junior itu.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun ketus tanpa menoleh ke arah Leeteuk sedikitpun dan masih terus melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia merutuki sang _leader_ yang menyinggung-nyinggung orang itu.

"Bohong," sahut Leeteuk. "Aku tahu kau tengah kesepian, " lanjutnya yang kini menyangkutkan bola berwarna biru ke dedaunan pohon.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Hatinya mencelos. Ia tidak memungkiri bahwa itulah kenyataan yang ada di dirinya, dan itu begitu menyesakkan.

Mendapati Kyuhyun yang tidak bergeming membuat Leeteuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya barusan memang benar. "Aku memahami perasaanmu, Kyu. Aku tahu kau masih berat merelakannya."

"Aku sudah merelakannya, _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun yang berusaha setenang mungkin, walau hatinya semakin berdenyut sakit.

"Benarkah?" tanya Leeteuk seraya menaikkan alisnya ragu. "Jangan mendustakan dirimu sendiri, Kyu."

Perkataan Leeteuk cukup menusuk Kyuhyun. Kakak tertuanya itu memang benar, ia sudah mendustakan dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Memang keadaan sudah begini, _hyung_. Mau tidak mau aku harus bisa merelakannya."

"Kau pasti tidak menyangka keadaan ini terjadi secepat ini," kata Leeteuk yang mulai memasang bola dengan warna lain. "Dimulai dari pacarannya Sungmin hingga ia menikah. Kau pasti tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi bahkan secepat ini, bukan?" jelasnya seraya bertanya.

Mendadak kedua mata Kyuhyun mulai kembali terasa panas, namun ditahannya mati-matian. "Hyungdeul juga tidak menyangka, bukan?" bukannya menjawab, ia malah melempar pertanyaan balik.

"Itu pasti," jawab Leeteuk. "Tapi kaulah yang paling tersakiti karenanya."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Kalau saja ia tidak mendapat tugas menghias pohon natal seperti sekarang, ia mungkin sudah pergi dari sini. Serasa ada batu besar yang menghantam dadanya keras ketika ia mendengar ucapan Leeteuk itu.

"Delapan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Aku tahu sudah banyak sekali kenangan di antara kalian selama itu," titah Leeteuk. "Sekarang kalian sudah berpisah bahkan ia sudah tinggal di rumahnya sendiri bersama istrinya sendiri sekarang. Aku pun merindukan ia ada di sini. Kau juga pasti merindukannya, bukan?"

Bukannya menyahut, Kyuhyun justru berjongkok kembali di depan bungkus plastik belanjaan, mengambil pernak-pernik baru dari dalam sana.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memintanya ke sini untuk merayakan natal bersama di sini," ucap Leeteuk seraya memandangi Kyuhyun yang tengah berjongkok.

"Jangan, _hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun yang segera menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dengan panik. Ia lantas berdiri dan menghadap ke arahnya. "Tolong jangan lakukan itu, _hyung_. Itu akan mengganggunya karena aku yakin ia pun sedang mempersiapkan natal pertamanya bersama istrinya di sana sekarang."

Leeteuk terkejut menyaksikan laku Kyuhyun yang mencegahnya ditambah lagi dengan mimik muka memohon yang ia tunjukkan. Kedua matanya pun menangkap ekspresi mata Kyuhyun yang seperti menahan tangis. Segeralah ia mendekap tubuh adik kecilnya itu. "Menangislah kalau kau mau. Mumpung kita masih di dalam _dorm_. Aku tahu kau sudah menahannya sejak lama," ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut dipeluk oleh Leeteuk rasanya seperti ingin melepas semua bebannya dengan tangis. Akan tetapi rasa gengsinya lebih kuat. "Tidak, _hyung_. Menangis tidak akan merubah keadaan. Cepat atau lambat pasti keadaan ini akan terjadi. Bukan hanya Minnie _hyung_, aku pun juga pasti akan menikah suatu saat nanti. Aku tahu aku dan dia tidak akan bersatu mengingat hubungan kami yang dulu itu begitu terlarang. Aku hanya perlu menguatkan diriku sekarang dan aku pasti bisa melewati semuanya," sugestinya pada dirinya sendiri seraya balas mendekap tubuh Leeteuk erat. Kakak tertua memang menjadi andalan yang tepat di saat-saat buruk seperti ini.

Leeteuk diam-diam tersenyum. Akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan beban di hatinya walau sedikit karena rasa gengsi yang menghalanginya. Ia tahu adik kecilnya itu cukup tangguh untuk melewati rintangan yang membelenggunya.

"Kau tidak usah merasa sendiri, oke? _Hyungdeul_ masih ada di sini menemanimu. Sungmin pun juga masih berada di Super Junior, masih merupakan _hyung_-mu. Dia masih belum pergi sepenuhnya dan masih bersama kita," nasihatnya pada sang adik.

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat mendengarnya. Leeteuk benar, ia tidak sendiri. Masih ada Super Junior. Bahkan Sungmin masih ada di Super Junior, walau kini statusnya sudah berubah menjadi hyung-nya. Bukankah kini ia memang bertekad untuk melupakan semuanya dan benar-benar menganggap Sungmin sebagai _hyung_-nya lagi, seperti dulu sebelum rasa terlarang itu ada?

"Iya, _hyung_," ucapnya seraya mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Kembali kasih, Kyu," balas Leeteuk seraya melepas pelukannya. Ia kembali menarik seulas senyum pada Kyuhyun, berniat menghibur. "Ayo kita teruskan mendekorasi pohonnya. Tidak usah bersedih lagi. Ingat bahwa sebentar lagi natal, kita harus bersiap-siap menyambutnya dengan suka cita."

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Ia lalu berdiri untuk kembali menyulap pohon cemara menjadi sebuah pohon natal dan diikuti pula oleh Leeteuk.

—o0o—

Kenop pintu ditarik oleh tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Kemudian badan pintu mulai mundur ke belakang, diikuti oleh pemandangan kamarnya dari dalam sana. Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah masuk, dengan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas lantaran energinya sudah terkuras karena mengikuti misa malam natal tadi. _Tuxedo_ hitam yang dikenakan olehnya dilepas dan digantung di balik pintu. Ia mendekati ranjang tidurnya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berbaring di atas sana tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu. Rasanya beban tubuhnya seperti debu yang tersedot oleh penyedot debu, terangkat begitu saja.

Namun sebentar saja ia melakukannya. Ia memasang posisi duduk agar tidak tertidur mengingat ini adalah malam natal yang harus ia rayakan. Walau tanpa orang terkasihnya dulu, setidaknya masih ada _hyungdeul_ yang lain yang akan menemaninya.

Ah iya, orang terkasih, Sungmin. Bahkan orang itu lebih memilih untuk merayakan malam natal bersama istrinya di sana dan tidak menyempatkan waktu untuk merayakannya di _dorm_, atau setidaknya ikut merayakan misa malam natal di gereja tadi. Yesung yang sedang menjalankan wajib militernya saja datang ke _dorm_ untuk merayakan malam natal bersama. Sementara Siwon yang tidak ikut merayakan karena menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya meninggalkan kado natalnya di _dorm_. Kibum dan Hangeng yang sedang nun jauh di sana pun mengantarkan kado natalnya ke _dorm_ walaupun lewat orang lain. Tapi Sungmin tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Kyuhyun merasa miris sekali dibuatnya.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk segera bersiap bergabung dengan _hyungdeul_-nya yang lain di luar kamar sana untuk merayakan malam natal. Tapi ia malas sekali mengganti kemeja putih serta celana hitam panjang yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengelap keringatnya terlebih dahulu dengan menggunakan tisu. Kemudian sehelai tisu diambilnya dari kotak tisu yang berada di atas meja dekat tumpukan _wine_ yang terpajang di kamarnya dan ia pergunakan benda itu untuk menghilangkan bulir-bulir keringat yang membekas di wajahnya. Ketika ia sudah selesai menggunakannya dan ditaruhnya tisu yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi bulat bak bola itu di atas meja, kedua matanya melihat koleksi _wine_-nya yang berjejer.

Tidak, itu tidak hanya koleksi _wine_-nya saja, ada _wine_ Sungmin pula di sana.

Berbagai _wine_ itu menyimpan beribu kisah yang terukir di antara mereka berdua selama bertahun-tahun, sejak Kyuhyun sekamar hanya dengan Sungmin. Termasuk ketika malam natal, kenangan itu pun membekas di sana. Sebelumnya mereka memang selalu memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan meminum _wine_ pada tiap-tiap malam natal di setiap tahunnya. Dan tahun lalu adalah tahun terakhir mereka merayakannya berdua. Pada saat itu Kyuhyun masih bisa bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin bersama _wine_ mereka. Ia pun masih mengingat bagaimana mereka bercumbu mesra di tengah-tengah sesi minum mereka. Kata-kata manis bak "_Saranghae_" dan yang lain pun terlontar secara terus menerus di tengah-tengah kemabukan mereka. Dan pada akhirnya merekapun berakhir dengan pergulatan panas mereka di atas ranjang hingga tertidur.

Mengingat itu semua rasanya bagaikan disayat pisau tajam.

Itu adalah malam natal mesra terakhir mereka.

Air mata Kyuhyun tidak dapat dibendung lagi kini. Seandainya ada mesin waktu, ia ingin kembali lagi pada masa-masa indah itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah pada saat itu Sungmin sudah menjalin hubungan dengan wanitanya atau belum. Tapi persetan dengan itu semua, ia ingin saat-saat yang terasa manis baginya itu ia rasakan lagi.

Pandangannya teralih pada jendela kamar yang masih terbuka, menyuguhkan pemandangan malam yang diwarnai oleh berbagai salju yang turun dari atas langit. Tahun ini ia hanya ditemani oleh salju-salju itu tanpa kehadirannya. Mantan kekasihnya itu pasti sedang bermesraan dengan istrinya di luar sana, atau bahkan sudah memulai malam indah mereka di atas ranjang. Seandainya saja hatinya sudah sedingin salju di luar, mungkin ia tidak sesedih ini, tidak merasa kesepian sedalam ini tanpa orang yang ia sayang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Minnie…" lirihnya.

GREP!

"Aku juga, Kyu…"

Tidak mungkin… Tidak mungkin itu Sungmin… Kyuhyun tidak mempercayainya.

Tapi suara itu… Kyuhyun begitu familiar akan suara itu.

"Kaukah itu, _hyung_?" tanyanya yang masih terkejut lantaran ia mendapat pelukan yang terasa kuat dari belakang. Ia pun dengan sigap mengeringkan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi serta kelopak matanya.

"Tentu saja ini aku, Sungmin," jawab sang lawan bicara dari belakang. Ia masih asyik mendekap erat tubuh Kyuhyun seraya menutup matanya dan tersenyum bahagia. "Maaf Kyu, aku main masuk saja. Pintu kamarmu memang terbuka tadi dan aku memang ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Kejutan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang makin kaget mendengar tuturan Sungmin. Rupanya orang tersayangnya itu memahami isi hatinya yang kini tengah merindukannya dan ia sangat senang akan hal itu.

Sungmin mengangguk yang sedikit menggelikan tengkuk Kyuhyun sehingga senyum yang terukir di bibir Kyuhyun semakin melebar. "Iya. Aku tahu, kau pasti mengira aku merayakan malam natal ini bersama istriku, bukan?" jawabnya yang kemudian melempar pertanyaan berupa terkaan.

"_Hyung_. Aku tidak—"

"Iya. Pasti iya. Karena yang lain di _dorm_ pada berkata begitu tadi," sela Sungmin. Kyuhyun bergeming. Ternyata memang anggota Super Junior selalu sehati. Ia yakin pasti _hyungdeul_-pun merindukan Sungmin sekarang, dan Sungmin pada akhirnya datang seolah-olah memahami isi hati yang lain. "Besok aku baru akan merayakan natal bersama istriku. Sekarang aku ingin merayakan malam natal di sini. Istriku pun merayakannya bersama teman-temannya sekarang."

Oh tidak. Itu berarti Kyuhyun tidak merayakan natal bersama Sungmin seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi setidaknya malam ini Sungmin mau ke _dorm_ dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk merayakan malam natal bersama Super Junior. Bersama dirinya.

"Kau ingin merayakannya denganku, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memegang tangan Sungmin yang melekat di dadanya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin melepas pelukannya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan reflek ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Tentu saja. Ayo kita minum _wine_! Aku sudah bawa dua botol _wine_ untuk kita!" pekiknya girang seraya mengangkat barang yang ia maksud yang rupanya ia letakkan di atas kasur sebelumnya. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang itu.

"Eh? Hanya dua botol?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat alisnya heran. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapannya yang mengarah pada dua botol _wine_ yang Sungmin pegang. "Biasanya kau bawa tiga atau empat," lanjutnya setelah ia berada tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Di malam natal ini aku ingin kita merayakannya bersama anggota Super Junior yang lain juga, tidak hanya dihabiskan untuk minum _wine_ semalaman, untuk itulah aku hanya bawa dua. Sebenarnya aku merencanakan malam ini kita hanya minum sebotol saja, sebotol lagi hanya untukmu saja, agar kita tidak jatuh mabuk dan kita bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk bergabung bersama yang lain nanti setelah kita minum," ujar Sungmin.

"Untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun heran seraya duduk di samping Sungmin. "Aku merasa aneh dengan jawabanmu. Mengapa tidak kita habiskan saja dua botol itu? Kau takut kau mabuk di sini dan lepas kendali?" lanjutnya dengan memasang ekspresi polosnya.

Otak Sungmin yang menerjemah dengan cepat maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatnya tersenyum maklum. "Justru aku takut denganmu, Kyunnie. Aku takut kau yang lepas kendali dan aku tidak berdaya menghadapi jiwa buasmu itu," jawabnya seraya meletakkan salah satu _wine_ yang ia pegang di atas meja di dekatnya.

"Oh," tanggap Kyuhyun singkat seraya memalingkan muka menahan malu. Ia salah sudah mengharap bahwa Sungmin masih ada rasa abnormal itu padanya.

Sungmin kemudian membuka penutup botol _wine_ dan setelah tangan kirinya mengambil alih _wine_ itu tangan kanannya meraih leher dari dua gelas bening kosong yang masih bersih di dalam sebuah _tote bag_ miliknya yang berada di dekatnya. "Kyu, ambil salah satu gelas yang kupegang ini. Aku akan menuang _wine_," titahnya.

Kyuhyun menurut. Diambilnya salah satu gelas yang Sungmin pegang. Sungmin menuang isi _wine_ ke gelas Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu baru ke gelasnya sendiri. Ia kemudian menaruh botol _wine_ di sebelah botol _wine_ yang lain di atas meja dan mengangkat gelasnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ayo Kyunnie, kita bersulang. _Cheers_!" serunya seraya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun ikut menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas dan mengangkat gelas miliknya pula. "_Cheers_!"

Trang!

Kedua gelas yang berisi _wine_ milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beradu. Mereka pun akhirnya meminum _wine_ mereka masing-masing.

Usai menjalankan tegukan pertama, Sungmin menatap ke arah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. "Kyu…" panggilnya.

"Ya?" sahut Kyuhyun seraya menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku tahu di tahun 2014 ini bukan merupakan tahun yang indah bagi kita, atau bahkan tahun yang terburuk, dan itu semua karena aku," ucap Sungmin seraya menunduk menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya.

Kyuhyun tetap bergeming. Ia tahu Sungmin sedang ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya kini. Meski ada yang menyakiti hatinya, namun ia tetap akan mendengarkan apa yang hendak ia katakan.

Sungmin meneguk _wine_-nya dengan cukup banyak hingga sampai setengahnya yang tersisa. "Kau tahu, Kyu? Sebenarnya aku memang sudah berencana untuk menikah sebelum aku berusia 30 tahun. Itu artinya sebelum aku menjalankan wajib militerku tahun depan. Tadinya… Tadinya aku ingin menentang hukum alam dan menikah denganmu. Tapi… Aku tidak berani. Ada berbagai dampak buruk yang akan datang nantinya jika aku melakukannya. Tuhan pun menentang hubungan terlarang kita yang dulu. Aku terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi itu semua, apalagi Tuhan dan keluargaku. Sejujurnya, dulu aku terkadang merasa berdosa pada diriku sendiri karena aku telah menyukai sesama jenis. Aku dilanda rasa bimbang antara menentang semuanya atau tidak. Dan disaat yang bersamaan aku merasa bimbang juga padamu, Kyu. Apakah aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu atau memberanikan diri untuk bersatu denganmu secara resmi. Kebimbangan itu bertambah hebat saat aku menemukan sosok istriku, dan waktu wajib militerku yang semakin dekat memaksaku untuk memutuskan semuanya," tukasnya yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan air matanya merangkak naik ingin keluar.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang menganggur dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, memberi kekuatan padanya karena ia tahu Sungmin mulai merapuh, meski ia begitu juga sebenarnya. "Ceritakan semuanya padaku, _hyung_," ucapnya yang menatap ke arah kedua mata Sungmin meski objek yang ditatap malah mengarah ke arah lantai.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku memahami perasaan marahmu padaku saat kau tahu aku berpacaran dengan istriku kala itu. Kau mengetahuinya secara tidak langsung dan aku tahu itu menyakitkan, Kyu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, sungguh. Aku… Aku hanya belum siap memberitahumu. Bahkan memutuskan hubungan kita pun aku masih tidak tega. Aku masih mempersiapkan mentalku untuk itu pada saat itu. Biar bagaimanapun kau tetap orang yang kusayang, Kyu," lanjutnya seraya balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap matanya.

"Sayang dalam artian apa pada saat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lalu meneguk _wine_-nya sesaat sebelum menatap Sungmin kembali.

"_Dongsaeng_," jawab Sungmin. "Oleh sebab itulah aku tidak tega berterus terang padamu, Kyu. Perasaanku padamu sudah berubah. Walau dengan sedikit paksaan dari dalam hatiku pada awalnya. Kau tahu bukan, betapa susahnya bertransformasi dari manusia homo menjadi manusia normal? Tapi mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak berani menentang keadaan dan menjadi egois dan kembali menjadi normal merupakan satu-satunya jalan. Dan pada akhirnya aku benar-benar berhasil melakukannya. Maafkan aku, Kyu…" ucapnya yang mulai melirih terutama di ujung perkataannya, dan pada akhirnya ia kembali tertunduk dan menutup matanya menahan tangisnya mati-matian.

Rupanya Sungmin pun pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit sebelum Kyuhyun mengalaminya. Masa-masa peralihan dari manusia _gay_ menjadi _straight_. Parahnya lagi ia menyembunyikan itu semua sendirian karena memikirkan dirinya. "Mengapa kau baru cerita sekarang, _hyung_? Kalau kau berterus terang padaku lebih awal, aku akan lebih siap dan mengubah diriku menjadi manusia normal lebih awal."

"Maaf—"

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Yang penting sekarang kau bisa lebih terbuka. Bercerita sekarang lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali," lanjut Kyuhyun yang memotong pembicaraan Sungmin kali ini, sebelum orang itu mengira ia marah. "Lagipula, menurutku wajar sekali kalau kau tidak berani menentang semuanya. Aku pun sadar bahwa dampak-dampak buruk akan lebih banyak datang daripada dampak baik nantinya apabila seandainya kita menikah. Dampak baiknya hanyalah belenggu cinta dan kepuasan batin, sementara dampak buruknya… Ah, aku bahkan tidak ingin menyebutnya satu-persatu. Aku memang marah saat itu karena aku masih belum siap akan perubahanmu. Ditambah lagi aku tahu secara tidak langsung, batinku seperti terguncang. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa hubungan kita dulu memang tidak sehat. Sesehat apapun hubungan jika itu terlarang maka tetaplah tidak sehat. Aku… Aku hanya perlu merubah jati diriku lebih kuat lagi, _hyung_."

Sungmin memahami benar maksud perkataan Kyuhyun yang terakhir itu. Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintainya sebagai orang terkasih. "Makanya dari itu aku hadiahkan satu botol _wine_ untuk kau minum sendiri. Kau bisa menumpahkan segala bebanmu karena proses perubahan itu ketika kau mabuk, karena aku tidak bisa lagi setiap saat di dekatmu, Kyu. Tapi aku bisa membelikanmu _wine_ lagi jika kau mau, sebagai penggantiku," tuturnya yang kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ah… Terima kasih, _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. "Ya sudah, kalau kau ke sini lagi bawakan aku botol _wine_ sebanyak tiga puluh, ya. Biar ada stok _wine_ di sini selama sebulan. Mumpung dikasih kesempatan untuk minta _wine_ secara cuma-cuma, kekeke."

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah jengkel. "Kau ini, sekalinya dikasih kesempatan malah tidak tanggung-tanggung mintanya. Ya sudah, tidak jadi," ketusnya seraya melepas genggaman tangannya dan memalingkan muka.

"Hahaha, bercanda _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengacak rambut Sungmin. Setelah Sungmin menatapnya lagi, ia kembali angkat suara. "Bawakan saja satu untukku tiap kau ke sini. Aku bisa beli sendiri kalau aku ingin tapi tidak ada stok. Dan, terima kasih kau sudah datang kemari malam ini," di akhir kalimat, ia memberikan sebuah senyum tulus untuk sang lawan bicara.

Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyum pula sembari menganggukkan kepala. "Iya. _Merry Christmas_, Kyunnie!"

"_Merry Christmas too_, Minnie!"

"Hei! Panggil aku _hyung_," protes Sungmin seraya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Salahkan mukamu yang seperti anak kecil itu, _hyung_," balas Kyuhyun seraya menyentuhkan jemari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke pipi Sungmin yang menggembung.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya, Kyu," ucap Sungmin seraya kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, berapa kali kau minta maaf padaku, huh? Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Minnie _hyung_ yang tersayang," ucap Kyuhyun yang kembali mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas. "Tuh, aku sudah memanggilmu _hyung_, pakai kata yang tersayang lagi. Puas?"

"Hehehe," ucap Sungmin yang tersenyum cengengesan. "Semoga Tuhan memberkati kita semua, ya. Aku, kau, dan Super Junior."

"_Amen_."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita minum _wine_ kita!"

THE END.


End file.
